uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Even More Shorts
Even More Shorts is the 17th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 3, and the 95th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Weird Man apprehends a criminal; Belly Bag finds a cat stuck in the RV tree; Uncle Grandpa hosts a space exploration program. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Weird Man *Pierre Camambert **Kick **Derriere *Kitty *Mama Star Minor Characters *Jonathan *The Single Man Contestants *Jessica *FBI Bodyguard 1 *FBI Bodyguard 2 *Agent Thornhawke *Forklift Operator *Pierre Camambert's Security *Werewolf *Ule Gapa *Sagittarius *Constellation Maniac *James *Deborah *Space Sports Basket Ball Crew *Duke (Mentioned) *Fire Department (Mentioned) *John (Mentioned) *Felipé (Mentioned) Plot Weird Man Uncle Grandpa is siting on the couch watching a show called "The Single Man", We get to see who Jonathan will chose to be his wife, Jonathan tells Duke that he's been giving a lot of thought and he thinks he'll go with Jessica who appears to be a cow, then the two kiss each other. Uncle Grandpa believes that the show is horrible and wants to know what else is on, he doesn't know where the remote is so he checks under the couch cushions, instead of the remote Uncle Grandpa finds an old issue of Weird Man, Uncle Grandpa opens the comic saying that he hasn't read this one in years. Weird Man is at the FBI Headquarters, Uncle Grandpa thinks it's cool and that he likes the FBI. A government agent tells Weird Man that they need help trying to apprehend an elusive terrorist, Weird Man tells him "I SERVE AMERICA!" and the agent gets confused, he then tells Weird Man that they've pulled an extensive dossier on a man known as Pierre Camambert, whose a Frenchman who has been importing all different types of cheese into the states via the black market. Weird Man looks at all the info closely. The agent goes on telling Weird Man that Pierre's profits of his illegal cheese ring are in the billions and that he hasn't paid taxes in over 10 years. The agent informs Weird Man that Pierre is expecting a huge shipment and that they need him to sneak in and catch him in the act, and with that evidence they could put him in behind bars for eternity. the agent also informs that the security is some of the best in the business and that Weird Man should be able to sneak through, and that Pierre is well-versed in the martial arts, as he's talking Weird Man plucks a eyelash from his eye and blows it towards Agent Thornhawke. Agent Thornhawke tells Weird Man to use lethal force if necessary and that America is counting on him, Agent Thornhawke notices the eyelash. Weird Man tells Agent Thornhawke not to worry and that he won't let America down, he then proceeds to walk out in a weird fashion. Weird Man flies out telling the viewers that he's going to catch him a terrorist. A truck pulls into Pierre's hideout as Pierre tells a forklift worker to be careful while stocking his cheese, Pierre believes that with his latest shipment, they'll be breaking record profits and soon France will reign king of the economic giants of history all thanks to cheese. Weird Man opens the hideout door and says "Bonjour" to Pierre, Pierre is confused as to Weird Man not taking a vacation like he thought, Weird Man tells him that he doesn't take vacations and that he takes orders. Pierre sends his security after Weird Man and he defeats all of his henchmen. Weird Man tells Pierre that his next trip will be back to France, Pierre wants to see if Weird Man is a match against his two friends "Kick" and Derriere". Weird Man does an awesome pose as Pierre is running towards him, they both rise into the air at each other, Weird Man flies over Pierre. Weird Man tells Pierre that he's going to have to try harder if he wants to stop America, Pierre tells him to not taunt him and that he'll be sorry he ever messed with the likes of Pierre, International Cheese King. Pierre then tries go combat against Weird Man by punching and kicking him, Weird Man dodges his attacks. Pierre got really mad after that and he tells Weird Man to prepare to bow to the king, he then throws more punches at Weird Man and he still manages to dodge every one of them. Pierre wants to know how and Weird Man tells him it's quite simple, America is better than France, Weird Man then distracts Pierre by saying that there's a wheel of aged white cheddar behind him and he looks. Weird Man pulls out a can of processed cheese and when Pierre looks back, Weird Man tells him to say cheese as he squirts the processed cheese down his throat, Pierre thinks that American Processed Cheese is disgusting and Weird Man begins to sing a song. Weird Man: Just like a Philly cheese steak sandwich, Spray cheese is my biz. Pierre then surrenders to Weird Man. Agent Thornhawke appears from behind saying to Pierre that he made the wrong decision to mess with America and now they've caught him red handed, he also tells him that he's going away for a long for this. Pierre tells Agent Thornhawke that he'll see about that as he retained diplomatic immunity and he'll be back on the streets in a matter of weeks with even better security not even Weird Man can penetrate. Agent Thornhawke tells Pierre to tell it to the judge and he orders the bodyguards to take Pierre away. Pierre tells them that this is not the last they see of him and FRANCE WILL REIGN SUPREME! YOU SHALL SEE! Agent Thornhawke tells Weird Man that he can't thank him enough for all that he's done in service of this great country, Weird Man tells Agent Thornhawke "Make cheese while the sun shines" then "Never bite the cheese that feeds you" then says to matter, he does a weird pose and shouts TO A TERRORIST-FREE AMERICA! he flies through the ceiling and flies away telling the viewers to STAY WEIRD! Rescuing Kitty Uncle Grandpa walks back to the couch telling Belly Bag that he found the remote so they can see what's on the other channels, Belly Bag agrees but questions where the TV went, Uncle Grandpa tells him good question, he then figures that who needs a TV when they can watch the remote instead, he then places the remote down on the floor. A cat begins to meow and Belly Bag asks Uncle Grandpa if he heard that meowing, Uncle Grandpa wants to know how is he supposed to change the channel, Belly Bag tells him that it's not that and that it came from the tree. A cat pokes his head out meowing at them, Uncle Grandpa notices the cat stuck in their tree and figures that they need to get it down somehow, Belly Bag suggests that he'll call the fire department but uncle Grandpa tells him that the fire department is for a last-resort emergency, he tells Belly Bag that they can rescue this cat themselves. Uncle Grandpa tries to get the cat to jump from the tree but it fails as the cat goes back into the tree. Belly Bag thinks about using a laser pointer to get the cat out, he tells the cat to look at the wall as he shines the laser at it, the cat meows at Belly Bag and goes back into the tree, Belly Bag says so much for that idea while Uncle Grandpa believes that he caught the laser, Uncle Grandpa sees there's no laser and Belly Bag tells Uncle Grandpa to focus, Uncle Grandpa gets the idea that the cat might want to chase Uncle Grandpa if he dressed as a giant mouse, he then proceeds to run around the tree, the cat meows at Uncle Grandpa and goes back into the tree, Uncle Grandpa believes that they're fishing with the wrong bait. Belly Bag gets the idea to use fish, he jumps up to open a valve that drains the water cube and Belly Bag tells the cat to come out, the cat pokes his head and meows at Belly Bag before going back in the tree. Uncle Grandpa believes that it's time to call the fire department, Belly Bag hands him a phone and Uncle Grandpa asks the fire department to recommend a cleaning company that will take care of water damage and a fishy smell, the fire department cant and Uncle Grandpa tells them thanks. Uncle Grandpa figures that the cat is going to stay stuck in that tree forever, Belly Bag suggests that they could climb up the tree, Uncle Grandpa goes ahead with that plan. Inside the tree, Uncle Grandpa sees the cat and Tiger watching TV, Belly Bag sees where the TV went and Uncle Grandpa asks if they can join them, the cat meows and they all are watching the TV together, Uncle Grandpa tells them that he loves this show. The Galaxy is So Big. Like, REALLY BIG! A Personal Journey With Uncle Grandpa Uncle Grandpa walks along the beach talking about Mars, Saturn, and The Milky Way. He states that there's so much stuff up there, but the universe is more than just a bunch of candy bars and failed car companies, the universe also has billions of twinkly, shiny shimmies called stars, one of them is so close to Earth that it gives us two scoops of raisins every morning, the sun turns around, says good morning, and gives Uncle Grandpa a scoop of raisins. What Uncle Grandpa wants to know is where do these stars come from, and why are most of them so boring, he tells the viewers to come with his and they'll explore the cosmos together and tells them to try to keep up because the galaxy is so big, like really big, Uncle Grandpa then flies off with Tiger into space and they reveal the title cards for the short. Uncle Grandpa questions where do these crazy stars come from, his scientific hypotomus is there's a big giant star that gives birth to all the baby stars, which means they've got to look for the big mama star. Their journey begins at the Moon, Tiger roars at Uncle Grandpa, Uncle Grandpa knows that the moon isn't a star, he's getting some food. Uncle Grandpa tells the viewers that the Moon is the very first planetary fast-food drive-through, and since the Moon is always full, it's employed entirely by 24-hour Werewolves. A Werewolf pops out from a crater and hands Uncle Grandpa a bag of food, Tiger farts and blasts the Moon into the Earth, Uncle Grandpa looks into his bag of food and sees that they forgot his fries and says that's the last time that he'd give them his business. Uncle Grandpa tells the viewers that for their search of the big mama star, they'll need a specialized guide, which is why Uncle Grandpa picked up a map of the stars from a tourist shop in Hollywood, California. Uncle Grandpa sees that it's very useless and the map gets dragged into a black hole. Uncle Grandpa tells the viewers that some science-y guys say that if you go through a black hole, you go out the other end completely backwards, Uncle Grandpa states he'll believe it when he sees it and decides to take a closer look. The two go in the black hole and come out completely inside out, Uncle Grandpa believes that it's gust a theory. Uncle Grandpa and Tiger a flying through space while crashing through the Voyager 1 Spacecraft. Tiger is getting restless and Uncle Grandpa tells her that before television was invented, people would look up to the constellations for entertainment, before he tells the viewers can roll their eyes at him he takes a look at what's on the intergalactic boob tube. He passes through Sagittarius and thinks it's lame, murder case scene and thinks it's too violent, and a love story between two guys named John and James and a woman named Deborah, Uncle Grandpa missed last weeks episode and wonders if Deborah is in love with John or did she know James was- Tiger cuts him off telling him to be quiet, Uncle Grandpa apologizes. Uncle Grandpa doesn't get it, They've searched the entire galaxy and still haven't found the creator of all the stars, Uncle Grandpa comes up with the conclusion that stars are just a collection hydrogen and helium, drawn together by the laws of physics and not some mythical character. Tiger crashes into a giant machine and Uncle Grandpa sees that it's her, Mama Star, exercising on a star master, Uncle Grandpa believed that things were getting a bit heavy-handed for a minute. Uncle Grandpa asks Mama Star if he can asks her a question, Mama Star says "Yeah, yeah. Go for it" Uncle Grandpa asks that is it true she makes all the stars in the galaxy, she replies "Are you kidding me?", Uncle Grandpa doesn't know if that was a reasonable question. Mama Star says "I already told him the answer is no. We filled this week's quota, but now he wants to renegotiate our original contract. Ha! over my dead Body!". Uncle Grandpa sees that she's on her phone, Mama Star stops exercising and tells her associate to hang on, she wants to know who is Uncle Grandpa and why is he interrupting her workout? Uncle Grandpa says hi and tells her that he'd like to know where stars come from, Mama Star is mad that Uncle Grandpa had interrupted her work out because he wants to know where stars come from? She then tells Uncle Grandpa that she'll show him exactly where stars come from, Uncle Grandpa is excited and Mama Star punches him in the face. Uncle Grandpa sees stars and he tells the viewers that's factual evidence. Uncle Grandpa tells the viewers to join them next week, when they play basketball with a bunch of aliens on a different planet. The camera zooms out from the TV and Uncle Grandpa states that he can't wait. Trivia *This is the fourth shorts only episode, the first three were Uncle Grandpa Shorts, More Uncle Grandpa Shorts, and Guest Directed Shorts. *Although this episode doesn't have intermissions like other short episodes, it does tell a story better without the intermissions as each short leads to the next one. *Uncle Grandpa sitting on the couch could reference Uncle Grandpa Shorts, where he's slouching on the couch. *Weird Man is still patriotic about America since More Uncle Grandpa Shorts. *Pierre's black market cheese ring brings in about 7.3 billion quarterly profits. *French Words used in the episode translated: **Bonjour - Hello **Monsieur - Mr. **Trés Bien - Very Good **Derriere - Behind *Weird Man states that he was able to beat Pierre by saying that America is better than France. *Pierre acts like a stereotypical Frenchman as he is motivated by aged cheese and speaks french words with an accent. *The only cheese Pierre hates is American Processed Cheese as he claims it to be disgusting. *Pierre believes that since he has diplomatic immunity, he'll be able to continue to terrorize America. *It's a crime to call an emergency number without stating the actual emergency, Uncle Grandpa could've gotten arrested for this. *Kitty's design is the same design from Mr. Fluffers in Mustache Tree. *At the beginning of Uncle Grandpa's space exploration program, he mentions Mars, Saturn, and The Milky Way. He states that there's so much stuff up there, but the universe is more than just a bunch of candy bars and failed car companies. He's referencing the Forrest Mars' "Mars Chocolate Bar" and "Milky Way Chocolate Bar", as well as the "Saturn Car Company". **Regarding the "Saturn Car Company", Uncle Grandpa states that it's a failed car company, this is ultimately true as sales fell in 2009 because of assumed production responsibilities. *When the Uncle Grandpa Sun turned around and gave Uncle Grandpa a scoop of raisins, the is referencing Kellogg's "Raisin Bran". *The Taco Comet makes an appearance from Taco Comet. *The Big "Mama Star" is supposedly responsible for making new stars, this is true later in the episode. **Although it's unclear how she makes stars. *The Moon is an intergalactic 24 hour fast-food drive through, run by werewolves. **The werewolf from RV Checkup is employed here. *This episode is one of the many times Earth was destroyed unintentionally, this could also be seen in Charlie Burgers. *Uncle Grandpa's Hollywood Map of the stars resembles Steven Universe's shirt. *Uncle Grandpa didn't believe the black hole theory after it was proven to be true. *Tiger cashed and destroyed the Voyager 1 Spacecraft. *Uncle Grandpa shows that the constellations are just intergalactic TV shows. *Uncle Grandpa almost gave up and almost believed how stars are really made through collections of hydrogen and helium drawn together by the laws of physics. *Mama Star's "Star Master" name is a pun off of the "Step Master". *At the end of "A Personal Journey With Uncle Grandpa", the Basketball playing aliens resemble The Monstars from the 1996 film "Space Jam". *Running Gags: **Uncle Grandpa watching something. **Weird Man doing weird poses. **Weird Man doing weird things. **Weird Man fighting someone. **Weird Man acting patriotic by saying "America". **Someone saying "America" *Errors: **When the Weird Man short had ended, it went straight to the next scene with Belly Bag siting on the couch, meaning that there was nobody closing the comic to transition to the next short. **Belly Bag should've seen where the TV went as he was left behind while Uncle Grandpa went to go look for the remote. **The phone in Rescuing Kitty is green, whereas in other episodes, it's red. **The tree in the RV appears to be much bigger in this episode, even bigger than in Are You Talking to Tree? making the tree look giant compared to Uncle Grandpa than in other episodes. **Before Belly Bag drained the water cube, it had a bottom with visible coral with eels, in the next scene, there is no coral or eels. **The Sun was shown in the night sky at the beginning of Uncle Grandpa's space program. **Although the Taco Comet is shown, it shouldn't have existed since it being eaten in Taco Comet. **It's unclear how Uncle Grandpa is breathing in space, as in other episodes like Bezt Frends, he'd need a helmet to breathe, although in other episodes like Uncle Easter he was able to breathe with ease. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Shorts Episodes Category:Shorts